


The Value of Sharing

by moranth



Series: Alena Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranth/pseuds/moranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never pays to be stingy... or does it? Alena Shepard is shown what happens when you're greedy and don't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Sharing

Everything about it screamed exotic.

The heady aroma, the shape, the color, the taste, even how messy it was to enjoy and boy was Alena enjoying herself right now.

"Mmm..." seemed to be the only phrase that could properly articulate this state of perfect bliss.

"Siha..." Thane breathed against her neck, startling her. She'd thought she'd be able to be alone for at least another 30 minutes.

"Might I ask what you're eating?"

She turned, distressed by the juice that was undoubtedly running down her chin. She swallowed her last bite of food and whispered, her voice hoarse with embarrassment.

"Mango..."

She hastily wiped her mouth off on the back of her arm, always the epitome of ladylike behavior. "It's a fruit from Earth."

Thane scanned the coffee table, taking in the ravaged remains, amusement playing upon his features. "I see…" he said as he picked up a discarded peel and sniffed it experimentally.

"Want to try some?" she offered, her sticky tactical knife already gouging into soft yellow flesh.

"Do you have to be undressed to eat it?"

Alena looked down. She'd stripped to her skivvies, a habit she'd developed back on Mindoir. Mangos were a rare treat for the colony and whenever they got a shipment in, she would sequester herself in her room, bare save for her underthings just to enjoy them uninterrupted. It was a practice that still served her to this day. It wouldn't do for the Commander to be walking about the ship, covered in bits of mango pulp and juice. Sure, there were more efficient ways to eat them, but the mess was part of the fun. It was a few guilty pleasures she allowed herself. Maybe one she could make better…

"Yes," she began, the gears already starting to turn. "It helps to be naked so you don't get it all over yourself. If you want any, you'd better get busy," she smirked as she popped the next slice into her mouth.

There didn't seem to be a downside to this arrangement; either he got naked like she asked, which was always a good thing, or he didn't and she got to keep the rest of the mango to herself. It was win-win.

Never one to back down from her bait despite his better judgment, Thane began unfastening the many buckles of his jacket. His vest soon followed suit. She leaned back and watched, trying her best to look nonchalant about the whole thing, hoping he'd attribute the licking of her lips to the fruit.

He was a treat for the eyes. Well defined musculature covered in radiant green scales. While they'd been together for weeks, she couldn't help but feel captivated when the very skin was bared before, every single time. She traced the thick black stripes that hugged his torso and tapered down to a slim waist, curving down that impressive "V" and pointing towards…

"What's this?" She flicked her knife toward his still clothed lower half, sending juice across the coffee table.

"You're not naked either, siha." He said, crossing his arms, catching onto her trick. He hated it when she didn't play fair, but life wasn't fair.

"It's not my fault you don't wear underwear," she shrugged, cutting another piece from the rapidly shrinking fruit. More for her then.

Thane seized her wrist and snatched the slice from her fingertips with his teeth. Clearly, he had had enough of this game. Without the use of his hands, he chewed it sloppily, juice and bits of pulp flying everywhere.

"Theif!" Shepard gawked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"You left me no other choice," he tried earnestly, though the grin creeping across his face betrayed him. His tongue darted out to collect some of the nectar trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Delicious."

"Well, if you let me go, I'll cut you another piece. Maybe."

"No," he said, relieving her of her knife and the rest of the mango, setting them upon the table. "I think I have a better idea."

He shifted his weight, pressing her into the couch cushions. He cradled his head, his hands, smoothing over the short wisp of her hair. His fingers played at the nape of her neck as he pulled her closer, tilting her face towards him. Without warning, his tongue lashed out, skimming across her jaw. Alena shuddered. _This was new._

He circled her chin before moving to her lips, brushing them roughly as he coaxed his way inside. He captured her tongue with his far more flexible one, caressing, tasting what she'd tried to deny him.

"Mmm…" he rumbled as he drew back, satisfied by her dazed expression. He looked her over, trailing fingers down her sticky neck.

"You certainly made a mess of yourself," he chided, following his fingers with his mouth, lapping at the paths the juice left across her skin. He brushed from her collar bone until he'd reached the swell of her breasts, giving each a tender squeeze. He tugged at the cups of her bra, annoyed by its presence.

"I don't think I got anything there," she teased. She had no real intentions of stopping him; it was just in her nature to be contrary.

"I had better check, just to be certain."

He slid the straps down her arms, exposing her to the cool, recycled air. He cupped each one, his thumbs urging her nipples to taut points.

Just when she thought she had an edge on him, he always managed to turn the tables on her. She'd be more annoyed if she could think straight. He swirled his tongue around one of her nipples, while he busied his hand with the other, rolling it between his fingertips. Each pass of his tongue, each twist rippled through her, spreading a familiar heat between her thighs. It was a damned good technique for someone who hadn't been acquainted with breasts up until a few weeks before.

He smoothed a cool hand down her belly, his rough palm making every never stand at attention as it passed. He toyed with the hem of her panties, vexed that she continued to wear them at all.

"You think I'm that much of a sloppy eater?"

"One can never be too sure. Of course, if you'd rather I didn't…" he trailed off as he traced her slit through the thin fabric, fused fingers applying an exquisite pressure. Now who wasn't playing fair? Further protests were cut off as a moan escaped her throat. He'd found her clit and was rubbing it roughly. "I'll take that as a no."

He slid off the couch and settled between her legs, licking her thighs clean of any errant mango juice or pulp that might have found its way there. He hooked a finger beneath the hem of her panties and forcibly tugged them aside, too impatient to remove them. He continued his ministrations, rubbing her along her crease with a knuckle.

Alena squirmed as she ran a hand over his scalp, pricking her palm on the bony crest on his crown. He'd gone too far to stop short now. She urged him on, gently rasping her nails just above his frills. He shivered at her touch, but he would not be rushed. She whimpered, annoyed and frustrated as he lazily passed over her sensitive nub, sending tremors through her lower half.

Finally, warm and rough, he pressed his tongue against her, in one sweeping motion, lapping her from slit to clit. Pleasure spiked up her core and radiated out. Damn he was good at that. Each pass of his tongue added to the pressure between her thighs. She was getting close; she could feel it, but she didn't want to finish without getting to feel him inside of her.

"Thane-" she was cut short when a guttural moan erupted from her throat as he ventured deeper, pressing his tongue into her entrance, fresh heat licked up her thighs. She groaned as she ground her hips down, forcing him deeper as he made use of the flexible organ, twisting and curling in her depths. Her toes curled. She was almost there; just a little longer, just a little more.

Sensing her impending release, he withdrew. He rose to face her, licking moisture from his smiling lips.  
Her body practically vibrated with need; hot and wanting and he knew it. She glowered at him. _What the fuck?_

He smiled at her, unassumingly toying with the waistband of his pants. They'd played this game before.

"You're so petty," she hissed. As if she was one to talk.

"You should have been more willing to share with me." The pants were slid down, exposing bare hips and the lovely markings that wrapped around them. "All you need to do is ask and ye shall receive."

The pants were gone now; he boldly took his length into his hand. Certain that she was watching him, he stroked roughly over his each ridged inch, more for her benefit than his own. He bit his lips with each pass, the muscles of his chest visibly tightening with his efforts, his breath ragged. He knew she liked to see him enjoying himself. He was playing dirty.

"Say it, siha." He positioned himself between her legs, teasing his length against her crease. Now it became a matter of who would crack first, but he had her at a disadvantage.

"I need it, Thane. I need to feel you." She caved. Pride be damned; she'd get back at him another way, after she got off.

He smirked, triumphant as he slung one of her legs over his shoulder. He gripped her hips roughly and pressed into her, filling her to the hilt.

_Fuck._There was no other word capable of expressing this state of perfect bliss.

Her mind was a blur, giddy with the taste of mangos and drell saliva. She bit her lips as she watched him, felt him loving her, his hands roaming over her form.

He grasped her ankle and straightened her leg against him as he rolled his hips with increased urgency. The thumb of his freehand rubbed her clit in tight circles, varying the pressure to match the moment of each thrust.

"Fuck," she cried out, as her vision blurring as she came, her body filled with the subtle sensation of being on pins and needles as her world crashed around her, replaced with a tightening in her belly and pure white euphoria. Thane soon followed, grunting, his hips bucked jerkily as his orgasm claimed him, teeth sinking into the flesh of her calf.

He lowered her leg, still buried within her as he moved closer. He quickly kissed her lips, a lazy smile playing on his own.

"I trust you've learned the values of sharing, siha."

Alena grinned, looking up at him through her haze. "I'm not so sure… You may have to show me again."


End file.
